


at sunrise

by dreamsailing



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just onghwang being soft, set during new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: they say promises are meant to be broken, but seongwu trusts minhyun enough to know the other will always keep his words.





	at sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bam5794](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam5794/gifts).



> to our fellow cultist who's celebrating her birthday today,  
> happy birthday, bam! ♡♡  
> this is something quick and simple i hope you'll enjoy it!

"seongwu, it's past two in the morning."

"uh-huh."

"we have a schedule by eight."

"hmm."

"then tell me why are we heading out instead of sleeping?"

seongwu offers no answer, only guides minhyun's arms into the coat he's making the latter wear. minhyun huffs when seongwu ignores him, but still obediently crouches a little when seongwu beckons him to put the beanie over his head. he makes sure to tuck minhyun's ears under the beanie.

seongwu puts a cap over his head and opens the car door to slide into the driver's seat. minhyun reluctantly seats himself on the shotgun.

"i'm in my pajamas."

seongwu flaps open his own coat and beams at minhyun. "so am i."

minhyun couldn’t hold the sigh escaping his lips. really, only ong seongwu would dare go out in his pajamas at a negative degree temperature. and why does minhyun have to suffer his antics?

 _oh_. right.

he has to remind himself he’s dating this idiot.

"remember when i reserved my wish from you during my birthday?"

"yeah?"

"well i'm cashing that one out tonight."

seongwu slowly backs the car out of the parking area, the engine thrumming softly against the silent night.

"and that is?"

seongwu glances at him with a lopsided grin. "tonight you’ll do whatever i ask you to.”

he offers his free hand to minhyun and the other takes it in a heartbeat.

“sounds easy.”

* * *

  
  
  
"so you drove us to han river at three a.m.," a cold breeze passes and sends a shiver down minhyun’s spine. minhyun curses lowly under his breath. "because you want to eat noodles."

seongwu laughs and walks closer beside him, squeezing their hands together tightly.

"yes." seongwu proudly replies, bumping his shoulder against minhyun's.

"we could have just cooked at the dorms!" 

"but the air's cooler here! the noodles taste better!"

"cooler? seongwu, it's fucking freezing.” minhyun shivers in his coat again and seongwu stops on his track.

"do you want my coat?" seongwu makes a move to remove his coat but minhyun's hands are faster to stop him, zipping him up again.

"don't be ridiculous. you'll catch a cold even before we can go home."

seongwu continues walking, taking minhyun's hand into his again.

"tell me if you can't stand it anymore. i'll give you a hug."

minhyun chokes on a laugh, his voice booming amidst the dead night.

"and if somebody sees us?" 

"you think i care?" seongwu jogs ahead, pulling minhyun along with him, "and besides, it’s new year. everybody’s probably at their houses with their families or out in the streets at the city center."

"but still, wouldn’t it be weird for some—"

"hey, tonight is boyfriend night. don't ruin it."

minhyun sighs, albeit there’s a small smile creeping on his lips. he adjusts the beanie on his head and jogs to catch up with seongwu.

"alright, captain."

* * *

  


"be sure not spill anything or manager hyung's gonna scold us."

"can you stop nagging at me for once? jesus." 

seongwu retrieves the chopsticks from the plastic bag and hands a pair to minhyun. they have settled back on their seats, seongwu's ipad perched atop the dashboard with a movie already rolling.

"be sure to blow it before eating. it's hot."

"i know how to eat noodles, minhyun." 

"only wanted to remind you because you always complain about burning your tongue."

"sheez, okay, okay," he turns his body towards minhyun and makes a show of blowing on his noodles. "happy now?"

minhyun rolls his eyes and blows at his own noodles.

"good. now shut up and watch the movie with me."

seongwu slurps noisily on his noodles, smiles triumphantly when minhyun’s nose scrunches in irritation.

* * *

 

  
  
  
"you think you'd survive every stage of the trial?"

minhyun snorts, leaning over the gearstick to buckle seongwu's seatbelt before moving back to do his own.

"i'd be a paragon."

seongwu snorts back at him, shaking his head while he drives the car back into the street.

"you on the other hand would likely fail at the hell of deceit."

seongwu tears his eyes from the road to shoot a glare at minhyun. "are you calling me a liar?"

"remember how many times you denied your feelings for me before we got together?"

seongwu jabs his fingers at minhyun's side and minhyun shrieks, planting himself against the door in a fail attempt to distance himself from seongwu's reach.

"i was in denial, alright! not everyone wakes up one day and immediately accepts the fact of their failing heterosexuality.” seongwu sighs, throwing his cap to minhyun’s lap and runs his fingers through his hair. “it’s your fault being so beautiful.” he murmurs.

minhyun whips his head to look at seongwu, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"beautiful, huh?"

"yes. you are beautiful, my dearest hwang minhyun. now please shut up. your head's getting bigger than it already is."

minhyun's puffs his chest in indignation, but the retort at the tip of his tongue is lost when seongwu laughs out loud. he sulkily looks out of the window instead.

"where are we going now?"

seongwu takes a turn just in time. the road heading upwards gives minhyun a hint of their next destination.

"hilltop."

* * *

 

  
  
they have been talking the past twenty minutes, leaning against the hood of the car. without them noticing, the sky has already bled into its twilight hue with the sun slowly peeking in the horizon.

"oh, it's rising."

minhyun walks towards the railings and seongwu follows close behind him. in silence, they watch the sun slowly raise itself, casting its golden rays to waken the still snoozing city underneath.

seongwu looks beside him to see minhyun bathed in the soft morning glow. his heart turning soft at the mere sight.

"hey." 

minhyun turns to him with a hum, his brows knitting when he sees seongwu retrieving something out of his coat pocket.

"i got us this." 

in seongwu's palm lay a pair of bracelets, in matching brown color—the color of autumn—the color which reminds them both of each other. 

seongwu takes one and carefully ties it around minhyun's wrist. it's simple: made with leather cords, brown rubber spacers and sterling silver links.

seongwu wears his own and brings their hands together right after, the bracelets meeting against their skin.

"but i didn't get you anything."

"it's alright."

"but i kinda feel bad now."

seongwu laughs and softly bumps the side of their heads.

"then, will you make a promise to me instead?"

minhyun squeezes their hands tight.

"anything."

seongwu's cheeks are tinted with the slightest shade of pink. his tongue peeking out to wet his lips before he speaks again.

"every year, will you come here with me to watch the sunrise?"

minhyun smiles coyly, bottom lip caught in between his teeth.

"even if we're not together anymore?"

seongwu knocks on minhyun’s head with his free hand, "ya. why are you even thinking of that?"

"i'm kidding, i'm kidding." minhyun laughs and brings seongwu in for a short hug. "who else could tolerate your insufferable ass than me, right?"

"you're pushing it, hwang minhyun." seongwu pushes against minhyun's chest to escape, but the bright smile on his face already gave him away.

"but even so, boyfriend or not, i’d want to see your face again." 

"i swear to god, you only date me for my—”

"i'd love to meet you on sunrise on the start of every year, seong."

minhyun plants a quick kiss on the side of seongwu's head, stealing all the words out of seongwu’s mouth.  
  
when the sun is already high up in the sky and the city starts bustling underneath, seongwu links their little fingers and pulls on minhyun to make their way back to the car.  
  
"i hope you'll keep your word."

"don't worry, you know i always do."

**Author's Note:**

> the movie they watched is along with the gods (it's a good one, go watch).  
> hope you've had a good dose of fluff on this one!  
> happy birthday again, baaaaaaaam ❤❤


End file.
